Umbras Pack/Roleplay
Here, you can RP as a wolf in this pack. In Umbras Pack... (Rping Romlulus) It had been several moons sence we left "Skyclan" territory. We recently launched an attack on another group of near by cats. Our Alpha female, Aestuo, has been missing for a whole day now. The Alpha's weak son, Lycus has been missing for quite a while. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:49, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Obscruan howled for his mate Aestuo and called her name while howling. "Aestuo! Where are you?! Aestuo!" He stopped howling and called for Romlulus. "Romlulus, come here! I need to talk to you." He came and both of them padded into the forest and into a circle of tall oak trees. "Aestuo has been missing for a day now and our pups need her milk, this pack will not grow unless she cares for her pups. Make a byrrgis (a patrol or something)and search for her! If you do not find her by next sunfall, you will have a punishment and be exiled from this pack! The alpha female is the most important wolf because she gives birth to strong and powerful pups, and not malcadhs or ones that I do not like, like Lycus." Obscruan barked at Romlulus and cuffed him in the ear with his paw until Romlulus showed submission and nodded. Obscruan watched as Romlulus rounded up other wolves and they sent off to search for Aestuo. "Lycus, that pup has something in him that I do not like to be brought to this world." Obscruan thought and squinted his eyes, as the rest of his pack relaxed in the setting sun. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 19:59, March 10, 2012 (UTC)\ (Are these even real words in any language) "Um, y-yes, sir," I replied. My brother and I ran off into the forest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:14, March 10, 2012 (UTC) (yes, byrrgis is a hunting or traveling formation, malcadhs are deformed pups and if u read Obs's page, Obeas are she-wolves that are barren and leave malcadhs somewhere far away from the pack to die. I got those words from Wolves of the Beyond books and its wikia :D and i added a new wolf to this pack) Wyshia (just made it up) jumped as she heard Obscruan snarl at one of the low-ranking wolf who accidently scared away a large deer that pranced away. "You scrawny piece of fur and bones! You scared that prey away, we could have a good feeding if you didn't scared it away!" Obscruan growled at the low-ranking wolf (do we just call them omegas or something?) and he nipped it on the leg. Wyshia cowered and show submission as Obscruan passed by her and gave her a stare with his cold dark green eyes. "Wyshia, stand up and come with me." Obscruan barked at her. Wyshia stood up and said in a nervous and wary voice, "Yes Obscruan?" "I want you to be the next alpha female if Aestuo does not return by next sunfall, she has not cared for her pups, my future wolves, and I assume she is probably with a loner that wants to start its own pack. That she-wolf, thinks she can go anywhere she wants when she has to stay and care for our pups." Obscruan woofed to her and his eyes and face softened a bit, but still had his coldness. Wyshia could not believe what she was hearing and nodded solemnly, since she joined Umbra Pack, she always wanted to be Alpha Female but always doubted it will ever happen. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 21:26, March 10, 2012 (UTC) (Um, O.K. And just call 'em wolves) We followed Aestuo's scent to a Clan Cat etrritory, but we were afraid togo inside, we were still too small to fight all those cats. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:30, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Obscruan watched as the byrrgris returned with no Aestuo. "Where is she?! Have you found her?" He said. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 21:59, March 10, 2012 (UTC) "U-Um," I started. 'Yes and, um, no, Sir," ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 10, 2012 (UTC) "You found her I can tell, but why not go after her, huh?" Obscruan asked, circling the byrrgis. "Is there something you're hiding, Romlulus, are you protecting her something?" Obscruan was making the patrol of wolves nervous and he barked for them to submission. "Spit it out! Where is she?!" He snarled, getting impatient. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 22:05, March 10, 2012 (UTC) "N-No, Sir!" I said, quite afraid. "She is in a cat clan territory. We can't go after her! It's far to risky!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:07, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Obscruan howled in laughter, he then growled at everyone in the byrrgis. "How?! How is it too risky to fight against cats?! They are smaller then us and we are more powerful. You disappoint me, Romlulus, you are a weakness to this pack if you do not think you can beat little cats." Obscruan barked. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 22:16, March 10, 2012 (UTC) "But sir," said Remus. "There are too many for us to fight alone." "We need help from the pack," I added. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:23, March 10, 2012 (UTC) "Then why bring the whole byrrgis back (ik i did it), when you could have sent one wolf to get more, huh? Think, Romlulus, Remus!" Obscruan said and cuffed them in the ears with his paws. "Bum-brained wolves.....brothers?! Never!" Obscruan muttered under his breath as he padded away and into his make-shift den. ---- Wyshia cleaned her pelt and rested on her large nest between two closely grown trees. She did kinda had a liking towards Obscruan and the news she might become the next alpha female excited her. But she always steered clear away from Obscruan when his mate, Aestuo warned her one stormy night to leave her handsome mate alone. "Stay away from Obscruan! Or suffer pain and embarrassment!" Aestuo snarled at Wyshia that night. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 02:19, March 11, 2012 (UTC) We sort of paniced, and while we were tring to get away, we ran into eachother bt accident. "Ow," we muttered. "What do we do?" I asked my brother. "I dunno," he replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:52, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Ignis padded up to Obcruan, shaking. "A-Aestuo...She told me she went to try to kill Lycus.... She told me to tell you that she loves you, and will return soon." whimpered Ignis. She was close friends with Aestuo. Suddenly, Ignis heard a crack of sticks. Aestuo came out. "My love! I'm back! I tried to kill that evil Lycus, but he befriended those pitful cats! I went to try to kill him for the future of the pack. Are our pups okay? I want to go care of them now." barked Aestuo. Nocte ran over to her mtoher. "Yay, your back! WE missed you, did you get rid of Lycus? Daddy missed you too!" yapped Nocte. Aestuo licked her pup's ruffled fur.(Ignis's name in latin means Fire!!) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:58, March 12, 2012 (UTC) (Yes, I know :P And Nocte means "Night" :)) We both let out sigh of relief. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:28, March 12, 2012 (UTC) "Daddy? Are you happy that out Alpha female returned?" whimpereed Nocte. "O-Of course he is!" barked Ignis. Ignis ran away as Obscruan shot her a glare. "I'll be with our pups." murmured Aestuo. She padded away into the Nursery with Nocte on her paws.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:39, March 12, 2012 (UTC) We walked back into camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:01, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo fed her pups. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:22, March 12, 2012 (UTC) We saw the pack elder, and our adoptive mother, Diana. She seemed more worried than ever now that Aestuo was back. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:24, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Nocte nipped at her mother's tail. "Hey, Hey! Not too hard!" laughed Aestuo. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:26, March 12, 2012 (UTC) The day turned to night and the paack began to retreat to their dens. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:29, March 12, 2012 (UTC) While everyone was in their dens, Obscruan left his sleeping mate and pups, and went to the cliff where his Obeas toss malcadhs down to their doom. (shouldn't Obeas be included in all packs, they are she-wolves that are "barren" and toss malcadhs, deformed pups, to their death over cliffs, rivers, and so on, since the pack can't have weakness. I got that idea from a book :D ) He snorted remembering that night when he was about to toss his own son, Lycus over this very place. Obscruan almost did it until lightning struck as it rained and Lycus ran back to the nursery. (what kind of "StarClan" do they believe? all the wolf packs) "It was a good thing I warned that wretched pup to stay quiet, should have done it, but our ancestors told me not to or our pack will suffer devastation." He murmured. (is there a ultimate elder wolf or doctor or whatever that heals and sees omens and prophecies for their pack?) Obscruan howled into the night as the clouds moved away and the moon was shining down on his glistening black fur. ---- Wyshia grimiced that Aestuo came back, she wanted to be the new alpha female and become Obscruan's mate. "Nothing happens the way I want them to. It's all that hag-of-wolf's fault! Aestuo...Aestuo, you will be a low-ranking wolf once I get my chance and I will! Your pack will embarrass you and your dear mate will turn his back on you, no one will help you, like nobody did to me." Wyshia thought, as she watched Obscruan with his glistening pelt, howl at the sky, while resting in her den. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 02:52, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (O.K, are those for reals, or just something the Wolves of the Beyond author made up. I googled it and nothing about wolves came up. And they believe in Stella Pack. No, there are no, "medicine wolves" and the alpha is the one to see omens and such.) I began to twich in my sleep. I drempt about my brother and I being tossed int the river, known to the wolf packs as the Tiber. A she-wolf ran after us, calling our names. But I sank below the waters, and saw nothing more... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:21, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (Awwww come on,Ehhh oh well then. It doesn't have to be based on real facts, the Obeas, Warriors isn't entirely based on real facts and so is this wikia. Everything is mostly made up,so why not add Obeas?) Obscruan woke up as sunlight went through their den,the pups and his mate were still asleep so he padded out. He saw the other wolves awake and raised his ears and tail high, the others lowered theirs in show of submission, all except one. He raced towards the wolf and before he punished it, he saw it was Wyshia. Obscruan stopped in his tracks and snarled softly to her, "Show submission next time, Wyshia. This is your warning." His eyes softened as he saw Wyshia cower and show submission, he had a little liking to this she-wolf, but he couldn't leave Aestuo. "After those pups grow up, I will make Wyshia my new mate and the next alpha female. Aestuo is too, sneaky and she might over power me with her own wickedness. That bum-brained wolf I love....for now will be gone off the face of our world." Obscruan thought, sneering and his eyes shining. (drama! more drama, bring more drama!!) Obscruan howled as he led a byrrgis and hunted for caribou, Wyshia one of the fast runners and helped tire out the caribou while the others killed it. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 04:03, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo and her wolf pups woke up. "Can we explore with you, mama?" asked Nocte. "Yes Nocte, let's go." barked Aestuo. Her wolf pups followed her out of camp. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 12:45, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I awoke to the bright morning sunlight filtering through the den walls. I stood up. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:11, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Nocte leaned against Aestuo, scared of the things around her. "Don't worry my pup, your safe, we're in our territory." woofed Aestuo. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:15, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I padded outside and out of the camp. I several scented cats from the clans. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:16, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo returned with her pups, all wagging their tails. "Now, lets get some rest again. Walks tire me out." yawed Aestuo. She layed down with her pups and went to sleep. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:18, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Should I warn the others?" I thought to myself. "Or will Obscuran just call me weak again?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:23, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Nocte couldn't sleep. She ignored her mother's order and let her mother and littermates sleep. She was the storngest of her siblings, so she knew she could leave on her own. She padded out of camp and into the forest. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:25, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I saw Nocte out in the forest alone... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:31, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Nocte's black pelt shimmered in the light. A silver wolf appeared in front of her. "You, Nocte. Your black fur is the only black fur that shines brightly, you brighten everyone's day. You will protect the pack." the she-wolf murmured, and then disappeared. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:55, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I heard cats yowling in the distance. Nocte walked closer to the sound. "If the Alpha's pup dies, I am so dead!" I thought to my self. I glanced to one side, then the other. I grabbed Nocte by the scruff and started to run back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:01, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I asked our alpha male if I could have the last of the caribou. I was use to eating last. Prickl ar 16:08, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Drop me!" snarled Nocte. She let out a howl of pain. "Your hurting me!" she yelped. The wolf's grasp was too tight, and hurting her spine and sides. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:10, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I loosened my grip. "You can't be playing out here, it's dangerous!" I told her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:22, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "First of all, I was EXPLORING! Big diffrence! Second, I was talking to a Stella Wolf!" growled Nocte. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:34, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo ran all over looking for her pup, when she noticed something. She ran over to her mate. "Ummm... I'm pregnet again. Our pups are getting pretty old, so they'll move out soon and these new ones coming will take their place in the nursery." barked Aestuo. She padded away, flicked her snowy white tail. "Have you seen Nocte?" she asked Ignis. Ignis shook her head. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:45, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I was able to run back to camp. I placed Nocte on the ground. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:47, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Nocte! Where were you!?" growled Aestuo. "I was EXPLORING!" growled Nocte. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:48, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "She escaped the camp," I corrected. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:51, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "You were hurting me!" retorted Nocte. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:57, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Well I wouldn't have if you had never left camp in the first place!" I growled. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:59, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "I was talking to a Stella Wolf! I should have left camp, our i wouldn't of got the Omen!" Nocte sneered. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:00, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I growled and stormed off. Remus ran up to me. "Dude!" he said. I rolled my eyes. "Where were you! I though you died or something!" he said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:02, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Nocte ran up to her father. "Daddy! Mommy told me she was going to have pups! I finally met a Stella Wolf!" yapped Nocte, her tail wagging. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:04, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (Can you RP for Rogues? I'm planning for this fight to be the last one with Achlys) A hunting patrol brought back a deer. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:10, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (firestream, i thought Byrrgis was a familiar word XD) Viridus ate her share of the deer. She had heard the rumors involving Nocte and a Stella Wolf. She didn't believe them but the way Nocte told the story, she knew he was telling the truth. Prickl ar 23:45, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I caught a rabbit with my brothet and brought it back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:51, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Viridus slept outside. She usually slept outside, becuase she wasn't the best hunter so she didn't bring back food for the pack. Also because she had had two parents who did not have pack blood and she had very odd eyes. All these things added up so she slept outside the warm den. Prickl ar 00:02, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I noticed Viridus sleeping outside the den alone. "Would you like to share?" I said, dropping the rabbit at her paws. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:07, March 14, 2012 (UTC) "Oh!" Viridus mewed. Her mouth watered, "okay!" Prickl ar 00:23, March 14, 2012 (UTC) We began to eat the rabbit. "How come you always sleep outside?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:27, March 14, 2012 (UTC) "I, um, don't hunt well and almost never bring back food and both my parents are not pack born. I have always slept outside, no one seems to care-except you," Viridus explained. She looked up at the stars. She had no relitives up there. Viridus ate a chunk of rabbit and savored the taste. She had not had rabbit for a while. When they finished Viridus resumed her spot out in the open and waited for Romlulus (or Remus?) to leave. Prickl ar 00:59, March 14, 2012 (UTC) (Romulus) "I could teach you how to hunt better, if you'd like," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:08, March 14, 2012 (UTC) "Er, thanks, I'd love that! Then I might sleep inside the cozy den!" She mewed her bright green eyes lit up. This was the most decent conversation she had had with a wolf in a long time.(Icy, if you know latin then what does Viridus mean in latin? Most say it means green...) Prickl ar 01:15, March 14, 2012 (UTC) (I have been spelling it wrong it's Viridis :/) Prickl ar 01:19, March 14, 2012 (UTC) (First of all, I'm learning Latin, I don't fluently speak it. Second of all, I think it means green :)) I nodded. The next morning... I asked Virdis if she would come hunting with me. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:23, March 14, 2012 (UTC)( (yeah it means green. Good job!) Viridis nodded and was eager to learn new ways to hunt. Romulus lead her to a small stream where he said was plentiful in prey.(How old is Romulus?) Prickl ar 01:28, March 14, 2012 (UTC) (I don't know.... I'll come up with his age later) "Do you know how to fish?" I asked her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:31, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I thought back to when my mother had tried to teach me hunting skills. "Remember, aim for where the fish will be not where it is!" ''Viridis shuffled her paws, "Yes, but I have never fished before." Prickl ar 01:37, March 14, 2012 (UTC) "Well, then lets see you try to fish then," I replied, encouragingly. ☆ Icewish ☆ [[User Talk:Icewish|''May Starclan Light Your Path]] 01:39, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I looked at him nervously. He will not laugh at you, I reminded myself. I stared into the stream for a long time when i finally saw a flicker of movement. I quickly swiped at the object just missing it. I didn't give up and tried again untill I finally scooped up a fish and killed it quickly. Prickl ar 01:42, March 14, 2012 (UTC) "Very good," I said. I saw a flash of silver in the water. I dove my head into the water and pulled out a fish. I shook the water from my fur and placed the fish on the ground. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:46, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan